


I Will Never be Your Perfect Son

by Scmsunny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, young tyrion lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmsunny/pseuds/Scmsunny
Summary: Tyrion just wants his father to love him.





	I Will Never be Your Perfect Son

 

Tyrion stirred. The stables were dark and warm; He could hear the horses rustling about in their stalls, snorting and trotting back and forth. Muted noise seeped in through the cracks in the wooden walls, muffled footsteps and voices and animals, all tired from a long journey. The door swung open, torchlight falling across Tyrion’s half asleep form. 

A large, burly man glowered down at him. “Tyrion! What are you doing out here?”

Tyrion scrambled to his feet. “I was waiting for you-”

The man grabbed his arm and threw him back down. “You are a Lannister! Lannisters do not sleep among animals!”

Tyrion averted his gaze. “Yes, father. I just-”

“What?! You just what?” Lord Tywin’s voice boomed down upon his young son.

“I wanted to show you the tricks Uncle Gerion taught me, because I  _ can  _ do it right, I know I’m not big and strong like Jamie, but I  _ can _ do things he  _ can’t _ , watch-” 

Tyrion brushed himself off and took a deep breath. He drew his arms over his head, and, with a mighty leap, began to twist his small frame into the various loops and tumbles and flips his uncle had taught him, finishing the routine off neatly with a bit of prance to his step. 

He looked up, beaming, expecting to see approval, some sort of blessing,  _ anything _ \- But all he could see in his father’s eyes was sharp, bitter malice. 

“Are you a monkey, Tyrion?” 

Tyrion felt his face flush. “No, father.”

“Are you some sort of bleeding imp, then?

“No, father.”

“ Then _why,”_ Lord Tywin took a heaving breath. “ _Have you been prancing about like some sort of_ _tricked up whore?”_

Tyrion bit his tongue. “I just thought…” His voice trailed off.

“ _ No.  _ No, you didn’t  _ think _ . If there had been any sort of  _ thinking  _ within that thick, misshapen skull of yours, you wouldn't've attempted such a  _ ludacris _ pastime.” Lord Tywin’s green eyes seemed to glow black in the wavering torchlight. “If I had wanted  _ you _ to come and greet me _ , Tyrion,  _  I would’ve _ asked.” _

Tyrion watched, still faced, as his father stalked to the castle entrance. He hugged himself, his stubby little arms awkwardly clinging to his torso.

_ I will not cry.  _ He told himself, over and over.  _ I will not cry. _

His mismatched eyes betrayed him, drowning his cheeks in hot salt water. Heaving sobs echoed throughout the stalls, spooking many a horse. 

He collapsed in a pile of hay, tortured weeping his lullabye. 

 

When he woke, he was in his own bed, in his own room. A tall silent figure knelt by the fire, stoking the still now cold cinders.

“Hello?” Tyrion whispered. 

The figured turned around.  _ Uncle Gerion _ , Tyrion realized.  His uncle smiled at the young lad and went to sit on the foot of his bed.

“Hello, Tyrion.” Gerion said quietly.

They sat there, watching the flames come back to life.

Tyrion looked down at his palms. “Why does he hate me?”

Gerion looked to the young lad, his eyes full of melancholy. “People hate what they don’t understand.”

“Even when that thing’s their own child?” Tyrion whimpered.

“Tyrion. Look at me.” Tyrion did. Gerion continued,”Your father blames you for so many things. The man has lost so much in a short period of time, and within that same time, you came along. It wasn’t your fault, but your father assigned it to you nonetheless. You’re…  _ Different _ , Tyrion. And different can be frightening to a man like your father.”

“He called me an imp.”

Gerion’s face was like stone. “Then wear that title with fire and brilliance. Take your weaknesses, nephew, and turn them into strengths. The world will never forget what you are. Best not try and hide it, but to make it your biggest asset.”  

 

Tyrion was silent.

His uncle went to the door. “I’ll leave you now. But, Tyrion- Remember. You are not what they make you out to be.”

The door closed behind him with a soft creak. 


End file.
